


Doctor's Orders

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mercedes sort of being a creep but annette's into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Annette gets a routine checkup from Mercedes.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Twitter](twitter.com/cathrheas)!

“Annie? It’s time for your check-up!”

Annette sat up straight, then winced at the ache in her back; she’d been hunched over her desk for too long again. The pain seemed to fade away almost immediately upon seeing Mercedes, though, with her gentle smile and warm hands.

“It  _ has _ been a while,” Annette said. Mercedes hummed in agreement, closing Annette’s bedroom door behind her. Annette went to close her notebook, then remembered that the ink hadn’t dried yet. She always got so nervous and clumsy before her check-ups, despite Mercedes having such a calming presence. “Thanks for always checking in on me, Mercie. It’s so easy to forget to take care of myself when I have to focus on not messing up everything else...”

“That’s alright. You’re doing your best for everyone here, so it’s only right that someone takes care of you,” Mercedes said. She sat on Annette’s bed, and Annette bounced over to sit next to her, kicking her feet as she did. Going to the infirmary was so out of the way, and if Annette was being honest, she didn’t really want anyone asking her personal questions other than Mercedes. But Mercedes was more than qualified to make sure Annette was doing alright, both from her personal knowledge of Annette and from her studies. “How have you been sleeping?”

“Like a rock! Those herbs you gave me really calm me down. I get a good rest, and I’m not even tired in the mornings anymore.”

“That’s good! Are you making it to breakfast, too?”

“Yes. I’m trying not to eat too many sweets in the morning, just like you told me...although it’s really tempting...”

“Good girl,” Mercedes praised, and Annette drummed her fingers on her knees to let out some pent-up energy. “You can always eat some later in the day, but if you eat it too early, you’ll get sluggish.” Annette nodded in understanding; she wanted Mercedes to know that she was listening. There was one more question, before they moved on to the next part. “Are you making sure to take breaks throughout the day?”

Annette frowned a bit. For a second, she thought about stretching the truth, but Mercedes was only trying to help her, and lying would only make it harder. “Sometimes...but most of the time, I forget. I make a lot of mistakes, y’know. Between fixing all of them and doing the things I was trying to do in the first place, I can never find time to sit down.”

“Annie, you don’t have to do everything alone. All of your friends want to help you whenever they can—well, maybe not Felix.” Annette scoffed at the thought of Felix ever offering to help her out, and probably calling her a klutz the whole time. “But you don’t have to spread yourself thin. If you feel like you need to rest, then ask someone for help. Especially me!”

Annette wouldn’t take her up on it, most likely; she couldn’t burden Mercedes any further. She would keep that to herself, though, or else Mercedes would just argue her down about it. “Okay. I’ll reach out if I need anything.”

With that question squared away, it was time for the physical examination. 

Mercedes didn’t even have to speak. When it was clear that the questioning was done, Annette stood up on her own, shedding her clothing and folding it neatly as she went. She had been so nervous the first time she undressed in front of Mercedes that even folding her clothes was impossible, but she’d adjusted enough to do it successfully. Still, her palms were a bit sweaty, and she couldn’t stop biting at her lip.

When she was done, she turned to Mercedes, arms folded in front of her. “It’s a little chilly,” Mercedes pointed out. However, she did not intend to tell Annette to reclothe herself, of course; she couldn’t properly examine Annette if she wasn’t undressed, right? Mercedes stood, giving Annette a precursory look-over. Immediately, she said, “Looks like you’ve gained a bit of weight, Annie.”

“Huh? Really?!” She’d cut back on the sweets, though...

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were sensitive about that kind of thing,” Mercedes said, looking genuinely apologetic. “You’re probably still a bit underweight, anyway. It’s a good thing.” Oh, what a relief. Annette hadn’t even noticed she’d gained any weight. She was glad she had Mercedes around. “It might be because you’re still growing, too.”

“Yeah, that makes sense!” 

She was so happy to hear that she wasn’t getting horribly fat that she didn’t even notice Mercedes dropping to her knees, beginning the examination. She was always thorough, making sure to look for any new marks or scars that Annette might have acquired, and making sure they were healing properly. She was always hands-on, too, using her fingers to touch every inch of Annette. She worked from the bottom up, putting her thumbs on Annette’s ankles, then her calves...

By the time she reached the thighs, Annette was almost always feeling feverish, so much that she’d even asked Mercedes to check her temperature once. Annette tried not to get too stiff when Mercedes cupped her ass, not wanting Mercedes to notice that something was wrong.

“You’re growing a lot, Annie,” Mercedes said. She sounded breathless. Or was Annette imagining it?

“It doesn’t even feel like I’ve grown at all.”

“No, you are.” Mercedes stood, then, perusing Annette’s front side. “Alright. I’ll check your chest, now, okay?”

Annette lifted her arms above her head, and Mercedes moved behind her. That part was her favorite, when Mercedes couldn’t see the blush on her face. The sensation was hard to get used to, the first time Mercedes examined her chest, but Mercedes had explained to her how it was important to watch every part of herself—that a girl’s body was complicated, and had to be treated with care.

Despite knowing the reason behind it, Annette wasn’t capable of controlling herself from reacting. When Mercedes spread her hands over the nearly-flat curve of Annette’s breasts, Annette held her breath; if she exhaled, she might have let out a moan. Annette was ashamed of herself for being so  _ excited _ when Mercedes touched her, knowing that Mercedes was only trying to help her. She couldn’t decide if she loved it or hated it when Mercedes turned her on. It felt good, but Mercedes was surely innocent in her intentions, and Annette was making it into something it wasn’t...

“Everything looks good, Annie,” Mercedes reported, cheerfully. Annette finally released a breath, but moments later, she tensed up again; Mercedes’ fingers had pressed against her nipples as she pulled back, and Annette felt her entire body light up, something like what she felt when casting a fire spell. But casting a spell was normal. Getting so turned on by Mercedes’ touch, on the other hand... “Annette? Are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine!” It wasn’t often that Mercedes called her “Annette”, but Annette liked it. She really,  _ really _ liked it. Annette was always high-strung, and Mercedes wasn’t making it any better. “I just...I’m kinda tired...”

“You are? I already told you, you need to give yourself time to rest, Annie...”

“I know, I will, I just—”

“Annette?”

Mercedes’ voice had suddenly softened, but that did nothing to soothe Annette, who was already panicking at the idea of being discovered. “Yes?”

“...Are you feeling strange?”

Annette crossed her arms over her chest, feeling suddenly subconscious. She was afraid to move after that, not even turning to face Mercedes as she spoke. Mercedes put her hands on Annette’s shoulders, but Annette still would not turn. “Strange, like...how?”

“It’s normal to get excited if someone’s touching you.” Annette was so dumbstruck by the words that had left Mercedes lips, she couldn’t even gripe about being spoken to like a child. “Do you know what to do when that happens?”

Yes, she knew. She knew all too well. She wished she didn’t know. It would be easier to live with the feeling of being turned on by Mercedes than living with knowing that she’d touched herself at the thought of it.

“Yeah, I-I know.”

“You do? Well, that’s good. There’s no harm in it; everyone does it.” Mercedes sounded a bit out of breath, just like she did earlier. Annette couldn’t see her face, still, and had no idea what kind of face she might have been making.

“You—” Something bubbled up in Annette’s throat that stopped her from continuing. Mercedes rubbed her shoulders, merely a friendly gesture, if they had both been clothed. When Annette was in front of her, naked and small...was it something else? Or did Annette just think so? But Mercedes said there was no harm in it, that it was normal. “You do it too?”

“Of course. You don’t need to be shy about it.” Annette’s grip on herself loosened until her arms came down to her sides limply, weak to Mercedes’ hands. Annette didn’t want to be shy about it, now that Mercedes had told her it was normal. She wanted to tell Mercedes, to show her, to have Mercedes tell her she was doing it just right.

With Mercedes standing behind her, rubbing her freckled shoulders, punctuated with the occasional squeeze, Annette might have been in a good position to speak in her mind. But part of her was still afraid, still felt dirty, for getting turned on by Mercedes. It may have been normal to get excited by the physical sensation, but it couldn’t have been right to love Mercedes like she did, could it? 

“...Alright. Th-thanks a lot, Mercedes.”

With those words, the tension broke. Mercedes removed her hands from Annette, and Annette went to re-dress herself, hands shaking. “It’s no problem, Annie. Everything looks good. Just make sure to carve some time out of the day to relax!”

“Yeah, I will,” Annette said. Mercedes sounded so normal, so casual—Annette had imagined it. She had made up whatever idea of reciprocation might have entered her head. “Really, thank you...”

“Now, now. Don’t thank me again, it’s my pleasure! One more ‘thank you’ out of you and I won’t make you any more desserts,” Mercedes scolded. Once Annette adjusted her top, Mercedes gave her a little hug—brief, but enough to make Annette’s heartbeat kick up again.

“Fine, fine! Sorry.”

“No apologies, either!” Annette giggled, and Mercedes put her hair back into place, disturbed by her clothing. "I'll see you later. I'm going to make some cookies before the kitchen closes down."

Normally, Annette would volunteer to come and be a taste taster, or help out, but being around Mercedes for another moment was inconceivable. "Okay. See you later, Mercie."

Annette watched her back as she left. The door was open behind her, but Annette slammed it shut as soon as Mercedes was out of earshot. She began the same dance of taking her clothes off, except she didn't bother to fold them. She threw them to the floor, not even hitting the mattress of her bed before she had a hand between her legs. She was thinking of Mercedes, touching every part of her, taking care of her, showing her just how to take care of herself.

She didn't even realize that she was babbling to herself incessantly until her climax approached her and she was breathless. Mercedes' name, along with a string of desperate pleas, had been on her lips every second up until then. As soon as she was able, she said it again,  _ Mercie, please... _

Annette didn't feel wiped out and exhausted after she was finished. Her heart was still galloping in her chest, she was still hypersensitive to every sensation that hit her. And, more than anything, she was thinking about Mercedes. She wasn’t even guilty, not yet. She could only think about Mercedes loving her, praising her for finally taking some time to take care of herself. She could still smell Mercedes’ perfume in the air, and she pretended Mercedes was next to her, holding her and caressing her again...

One more time. She said Mercedes’ name one more time, in full—maybe it’d make facing her the next day more bearable.


End file.
